


A Witch's Curse

by rhajat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: During the War, F/F, Nohr | Conquest Route, femui x nyx bc theyre cute together, i dont want to update the other thing so, its not really like fluff but you know, nyx being able to see possible deaths as the result of her curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhajat/pseuds/rhajat
Summary: Nyx always resented her past and wants to forget it, but she can't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this because why not? i just want more nyx x femui honestly. also angst, angst is good.

The ceiling was a familiar sight to Nyx, and she absolutely despised it. It was better than the back of her eyelids, and many other things. She couldn't tell what time it was, but she definitely knew it was the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep, but she couldn't get out of bed to wander about since she didn't want to disturb Corrin. The dragon lay beside Nyx; her chest slowly rising as she slept without any worries.

She wondered why Corrin had even grown to love her, despite having known what Nyx had done in the past. Nonetheless, Nyx didn't even know how she had grown to love Corrin. That didn't matter to her now as she stared up at the ceiling. What mattered to Nyx the most was the constant, reoccurring nightmares that haunted her sleep. The most sleep she had gotten in the last three days was an hour altogether, which was the result of a nap that she was forced to take.

Every time Nyx would nearly doze off, she would see the sight of blood. Blood clinging to grass, and to the bodies of her friends and her dearest. Sometimes, she would see a stray limb, or limbs, even a head on the occasion. Each and every vision was either of the previous battle they had fought or of the next one. Some visions showed Nyx what could have happened on the battlefield, or what could possibly happen with the wrong move. She hated it and hated it and hated it. They caused her to want to dig out her eyes or just want to die more than she usually did.

Nyx had never expected these visions when she had been cursed. At the start, all that showed up was the constant nightmare of the many people she killed and her past actions, which she eventually learned from and grew. She grew mentally, emotionally, but not physically, and she  _despised_ it. But now, these horrors that plagued her terrified her. Nyx didn't want to speak to anyone about it, but she was glad she had always had bags under her eyes so nobody could tell that something was off with her. She dreads the day where she'll possibly black out on the battlefield, or mess up and allow for someone to die. 

She blinked, and let out a shaky breath. Her most precious person lay beside her, and she possibly was never going to tell her about these visions. How do you even tell your wife that you saw them get decapitated trying to save you during a battle? They _were_ in the middle of war though, so it could be shoved aside as anxiety or as a ridiculous thought. But, the nightmares  _weren't_ anxious thoughts or ridiculous thoughts. Nyx knew they were the result of her past, but they shouldn't be happening. Especially visions of your wife being hanged due to her crimes.

Nyx turned onto her side to face Corrin's relaxed one. She pecked the dragon's nose, receiving a shudder in response. Corrin didn't wake up from her slumber, allowing for Nyx to let out a relieved sigh. In all honesty, she thought she was going to lose her beloved in the last battle... Lilith had taken the place of Corrin when the Faceless had swung, which was different compared to the nightmare Nyx had had the night before. It eased her heart that Corrin had not been murdered, but she was filled with regret just thinking about that. Of course, she was upset that Lilith had sacrificed herself, but she was  _so_ relieved that it wasn't her beloved.

Nyx despised the feelings of dread and regret, two things she knew very well and knew that would never go away. However, she was going to get past those feelings and continue to be happy with her darling wife, and make sure Corrin knew how much Nyx loved her.

Nyx smiled, cupping Corrin's face with one hand and propping herself up with the other. The dragon's face flushed a tiny bit, but quickly subsided. Nyx giggled. Even in her sleep, Corrin managed to look cute and naïve. Nyx wished for this moment to last forever- one filled with peace and silence- and that she would be able to do this every night. Oh, how much she wished to be able to tell Corrin about her nightmares and finally be able to get some sleep.

Maybe after the war she would find the courage to tell Corrin. But that was possibly far into the distant future, and by the time she might remember, she might have forgotten that she would tell Corrin. Nyx contemplated telling Corrin after the next battle. It would be for the best- for both her and Corrin. Corrin always seemed to notice something was wrong with Nyx, but she didn't say anything, instead she always stared at Nyx with a knowing look, as if telling her "It's fine to tell me whenever you want to." Nyx's lips curled into a dreamy smile, and she felt her eyes begin to close.

She'll sleep on that thought and hopefully tell her wife if she got the chance to.


End file.
